This invention concerns the construction of buildings and other structures, particularly the sector that utilizes panels, ordinarily fabricated of synthetic resins like polycarbonate and other polymers of similar properties, connected to one another to form walls.
Specifically, the invention is directed to an assembly in which a joint component connects four panels to form a double wall with an air space therebetween.
According to the present state of the technology, such an assembly is made using a connector that has been shaped on the inside to accommodate two projecting parts complementary to it on the facing edges of two abutting panels which are co-planar.
On the sides of the rear part of that connector, there are two grooves into which are inserted complementary shaped extensions on the two other panels so as to anchor the same in a co-planar manner with the connector between them.
Such a connector is a single-walled extrusion, and it must necessarily be made of metal and with sufficient thickness to provide the necessary rigidity and resistance to flexure.
Moreover, when the assembly has been made as just described, in order to remove one of the two panels with the shaped extensions without risk of damaging them, it is generally necessary to disassemble the entire joint, taking apart a portion of the wall which has been assembled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel assembly of four panels and a synthetic resin connector.
It is also an object to provide such an assembly where two of the panels extending in one plane can be easily disassembled from the connector.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which may be readily constructed and which provides a rigid connection between the adjacent panels.